


Okay.

by swilliams1234



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilliams1234/pseuds/swilliams1234
Summary: Josie and Hope making out. That is all.This will probably just be a one shot with a possible follow up, maybe.In the very first sentence of this I accidentally typed tightest instead of rightest when I was originally writing and I almost had to up the rating tbh.





	Okay.

Although in the moment it felt like the rightest thing in the world, if someone had told Josie Saltzman that morning that she would be making out with Hope Mikaelson that night, she would have thought them to be without their mind. Hope? Josie and Lizzie’s distressing rival for their father’s attention?  
Josie would have laughed in the face of the outlandish fool who would suggest that Hope was of any more connection to Josie than history that their respective parents shared. 

And yet. 

As an alcohol-infused Josie ran her tongue along Hope’s bottom lip and then into her mouth to explore this foreign yet alluring territory, all she could think was that kissing Hope was what she was born to do. However, when she was lightly pushed against the wall of the old, faltering building, all that her mind would focus on was the leftover taste of caramel whiskey on Hope’s lips and the way that her own hands had found themselves placed just above the tribid’s hips, underneath her shirt. 

Hope moved her hands from Josie’s arms and placed one at the nape of her neck while the other pushed its way into Josie’s long, dark tresses. Encouraged, Josie’s teeth found Hope’s lip, bit lightly and when she found no reluctance, she tugged it with her teeth into her mouth to suck lightly. Hope’s hand in her hair tightened but the younger witch felt no pain, only pleasure as she continued her assault on the other girl’s mouth. 

In a moment of confidence, Hope moved from Josie’s mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly on different spots; noting that Josie let out a quiet gasp when she was at her pulse point. Experimentally, she opened her mouth and dragged her teeth lightly over the same spot; Josie moaned deliciously which spurred Hope on. She raised her head again to kiss the girl passionately and pressed her hips harder into Josie’s so that their bodies were completely flush. 

Almost subconsciously, the younger girl’s hands moved up Hope’s sides, feeling the smooth skin and desiring more. The Mikaelson allowed for the brunette to spin them around so that she was the one pressed against the wall. Almost in the same motion, Josie finally pulled up at Hope’s shirt so that the girl had no option but to lift her arms and allow herself to be removed of the offending object. 

The action had caused them to move apart and breathe a bit air that wasn’t each other’s that allowed for some clarity to reach their clouded minds. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Hope said quietly, almost solemnly as reality came crashing down on her. 

“Take me to your room?” The other girl responded hopefully. 

“Jo ...” Hope hesitated, swallowing slowly. Trying so hard to make the right choice. “You had quite a bit to drink at the party, maybe we shouldn’t do this at all.”

Josie could feel the insecurity seeping into her, or rather out from their hiding places within her, and stepped further back from Hope.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” Josie trailed off, not knowing what to say. She looked down at her feet that she willed to move but when she tried to turn to walk away, she swayed slightly and tumbled, proving they had drank more than she intended or wanted to. 

Hope was behind her instantly grabbing her hand and stepping back into her space, steadying her; an action that only slightly reassured Josie.  
“I want you to come back to my room with me, but let’s just go to sleep. Okay?”

Josie smiled softly, “okay.”


End file.
